


Love Or Rage

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley and Darcey must make a choice.AU.





	Love Or Rage

“I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge in the other... it’s your choice.”

She sounds calm, but both women look at her and see the flames of anger in her eyes. She is not lying, they know that and yet, as they watch Phantom’s eyes glisten and sparkle, they know they have to make a choice. 

Darcey smiles, stepping closer to the Phantom.

“I choose love...”

Shirley, who has been silent, smiles but agrees softly, with just a hint of nerves. 

“So do I.”

Phantom smiles, leading both women away, waiting for them to enter the room then locking them in, smiling at their surprise.

“Love well, dear hearts...”

Her voice is soft even as she moves over to the women who await her in the other room.


End file.
